blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Pip Muniz-Halliwell
Pyper "Pip" Clayton Muniz-Halliwell is the main male protagonist of Blessed. He is the only child between Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz. Out of the Charmed Ones' children, Pip is the oldest due having been born in 1998--months before the original Charmed Ones received their powers. Pip did inherit magical genes and received his powers with the "help" of demonic intervention. He got them after arriving in San Francisco at the Manor to reunite with his mother. Once Pip received his powers, he became the Blessed One and his destiny began. He vanquished the upper-level demon, Juno, and his one of his lower-level minions, Dreyl, after temporarily absorbing the souls of the Warren witches, including his mother and aunts. However, after getting his eyesight back in Blessed By The Grimlock, he made with contact with Beverly Carson and Eddie Kresington; he now shares his Blessed power with them, not completely but partly. Additionally Pip is the stepson of Coop Halliwell, stepbrother of P.J. Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, and Brianna Halliwell, nephew of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and Prudence Halliwell. He is the cousin of Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Tamora and Kat Mitchell, and Henry Mitchell Junior. He is the grandson of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, and Clay's unnamed parents. He is also the great-grandson of Penelope and Allen Halliwell. Pip is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Early Life Birth Pip was born March 5, 1998, in New York, to Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz. His mother left him while he was still a newborn and he grew up without a mother throughout his childhood. Phoebe left because she was jobless and in debt, and left Pip with Clay in hopes that the latter would be responsible and raise their son to be a wonderful young man. High School in New York Pip attended Alexander Hamilton High School where he became student body president. Pip was the first student of Hamilton to stand up against the ways of the faculty and quickly gained support from his fellow peers. He set a piano on fire as an act of protest of it all. His stand up named his band of peers the 'Hamilton Revolutes' and has inspired students across the US to stand up against their schools and right the wrongs done to the American education system. Throughout Blessed Personality As Pip has been introduced and his backstory explained, we've learned that he cares for his family and friends very deeply, he has concern for the innocent more thn himself; seen when he ran into a fight with the Grimlocks to save an innocent. He believes in standing up against those who choose to make life worse for others. This is from the fact that he stood up against his New York high school due to how bad it was falling apart and the administrators refused to do anything. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Pip Muniz-Halliwell currently has: Basic Abilities * Spell Casting - 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Premonition - The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. Other Powers * High Resistance'' - ''The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Professional Life Pip is currently enrolled as a student at Baker High School. He is a former student of Alexander Hamilton High School and former student body president as well. Romantic Life Physical Appearance Pip has medium dark chestnut hair and its cut to just above the ears. His eyes are the color of amber. He is 5''' feet and '''11 inches. When reunited with his mother, Phoebe saw that he looked so much like her own self, when she was younger. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Blinded By The Grimlock Notes and Trivia * Though not said within the first episode of Blessed, Pip is named after his aunt Piper Halliwell. The author, Matt, was having trouble coming up with a name and thought he'd be the first to name a Warren line member after an opposite gendered member of the line. So in this case, Pip (Pyper Clayton) is named after his aunt Piper. ** Pip was given 'Clayton' as a middle name in honor of his father, Clay. * Pip is bisexual, this was revealed in Blinded By The Grimlock. * Pip loves to play piano, this was revealed in Blinded By The Grimlock. * He is the reason that the 'Hamilton Revolutes' even started. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Blessed Ones Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Muniz Family